In a display device such as a thin display, a configuration in which a solar battery is used to effectively use outside light has been examined. A display device with a solar battery panel in which a panel for performing display using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and a panel for electricity generation using a solar battery are contained in an integrated housing is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-115526.
A small and medium-sized display has been strongly desired to be made lightweight and thinned because it has been assumed to be used for a mobile terminal such as a smartphone. Various functions (e.g., touch sensor and solar light power generation functions) other than a display function has been desired to be integrated as a display device. However, if a solar battery is integrated into the display device using a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-115526, the entire display device cannot be avoided increasing in size. Therefore, the display device into which the solar battery is integrated is difficult to adopt as a mobile terminal using this technique.